Classic Mode Winning Quotes
These are for anyone whose completed a match in Classic Mode, where they then say a victorious line Base: #against - #against - #against - #against - #against (Rival 1) - #against - #against - #against - #against - #against (Rival 2) - Smash Bros. Lawl Invasion Gandhi (Clone High) #against Rabbid- "What a raving deal, why can't you talk, man?" #against The Blob- "Whoa! Your'e making me fall asleep, to death, bro!" #against Berk- Berk: "Say what?" Gandhi: "No, no, no! SAY WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?" #against CGI King K. Rool- *puts on K. Rool's crown* "I'm the king of the world!" K. Rool: "That's my crown, ya humanic moron!" #against Crash (Rival 1) - "Ha! In your face!" #against Shantae- "You know, you look good with purple hair." #against Klasky Csupo Robot- "Ever think about scaring anyone?" #against Delete & Buzz- "Mixed up your nuts and bolts!" #against Toon King Dedede- "Why are you fat? Can you just get in shape, bro?" #against Pelswick (Rival 2) - "SAY WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?" Delete & Buzz (CyberChase) #against Berk- Buzz: "Next time, let's go to a place that's not so scary." #against Pelswick- Delete: "Hey! This guy and I are voiced by Robert Tinker!" #against Rabbid- Delete: "I'm gonna love him, and keep him, and call him George!" #against Klasky Csupo Robot- Buzz: "Whoa, that guy is big and scary!" #against Toon King Dedede (Rival 1) - Buzz: “The boss isn't going to happy about that!” Delete: "Did we abuse this penguin?" #against Gandhi- Delete: "Look at 'im, look at 'im! He's a goner!" *laughs* #against Crash- Buzz: "Well, I thought he's gonna remove my bolts." #against CGI King K. Rool- Delete: "What a fatty you are!" #against The Blob- Buzz: "Dry up, ya green scum!" #against Bill & Aldo (Rival 2) - Delete: "Heard your mom says you don't play with your food!" Aldo: "Stop that!" Toon King Dedede (Kirby: Right Back at Ya!) #against Crash- "You never wanna face-slam me!" #against Rabbid- "I don't know about you, but get used to it." #against Gandhi- "Did I do that?" #against Bill & Aldo- "Waddling around this place, flappy!" #against Berk (Rival 1) - Berk: "Oh, globbits!" Toon King Dedede: "Never gonna stop, I see? Your'e worse than that there Kirby!" Berk: "You insulter! Sniff that." #against Klasky Csupo Robot- "Bwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! Your'e too scary, get outta here!" #against Pelswick- "Let me ride your wheelchair!" #against Shantae- "Ok, nice body, purple hair, magical forms, what's next?" #against Delete & Buzz- "I glitched you guys up!" #against CGI King K. Rool (Rival 2) - CGI King K. Rool: "Well, at least we're friends now." Toon King Dedede: "Right, we are the video game monarchs on TV!" Epic Lawl Fighters NOW! 2 Elijah Eubank #against Berk- "Why on Earth are you around for 1984 and 1986? But, you get your point." #against Rabbid- "Well, I take a excuse. You have a high-pitched scream, right?" #against Gru- "What does this do?" *uses Shrink Ray* #against '80s Michelangelo- "Wow! It's like I traveled in time!" #against I.M. Meen (Rival 1) - "Look out! I'm putting you in your book!" #against Mario- "Don't worry, I won't let you down." #against The Guy Who Does Not Like Green Eggs and Ham- "Listen, why does Sam-I-Am never leave you alone?" #against George the Volcano- "Hey! I drink water. Lemme get your water, big grey fella." #against Ranamon- "By the way, I wish I can swim with you someday." #against Corey (a.k.a.: Icefido) (Rival 2) - "I knew it, you need more skill of drawing." The Guy Who Does Not Like Green Eggs and Ham #against 8-Bit AVGN- "No! I hate that Sam-I-Am, and you hate bad games." #against I.M. Meen- "I made you weep like a crybaby, now be nice to the kids." #against Donkey Kong- "You furry ape, why don't you get a haircut?" #against Red- "Sorry about that, but we always be angry!" #against Steve Urkel (Rival 1) - "If you guess that, then you'll be sorry." #against Gizmo the Mogwai- "By the way, you didn't eat after midnight!" #against King Dedede- "Oh, where's a pink ball when you need him?" #against Stu Pickles- "Why do you do that pudding thing? I don't know." #against cantflyman- "Ugh, your videos! They look weird." #against Robbie Rotten (Rival 2) - "I do not like you, you low-life scum!" Category:Special